The subject matter described in this specification relates generally to photovoltaic solar cells and in particular to shingled solar cells.
Photovoltaic (PV) cells, commonly known as solar cells, are well-known devices for converting solar radiation into electrical energy. PV cells can be assembled into PV modules (also referred to as solar modules), which may be used to convert sunlight into electricity. A solar energy system typically includes multiple PV modules, one or more inverters, and interconnection wiring. The PV module can include a frame, which can be mounted on top of a building, and the other components can be located on the outside or inside of the building to interface with an electric system.